


Stranded

by BBCGirl657



Series: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots [18]
Category: British Actor RPF, I Saw the Light (2015) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Unrelated (2007) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan is stranded in London and Tom helps her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

“I’m sorry miss, but the plane has already taken off”, the woman working the counter said. 

“Are you kidding me? It’s still sitting on the runway!” Megan snapped. 

“They’ve already begun the take off procedures. I’m sorry miss, but I can’t let you on the plane”, the woman said, “Unfortunately, that was the last flight to Seattle for the night. The next one takes off tomorrow morning at 6 a.m. We’ll have your stuff taken off the plane and taken to the baggage claim where you can pick it up”. 

“What am I supposed to do until then?” Megan asked her, “Never mind. Don’t answer that”. Megan grabbed her carry on and made her way down to the baggage claim to wait for her stuff. She grabbed her suitcase and found a place to sit down. She pulled out her phone and dialed her parent’s number. 

“Megan, why are you calling? Shouldn’t you be on your flight?” her mother asked her. 

“I missed my flight!” Megan cried, “Now I’m stuck here in London for the night!” 

“Oh honey, it’ll be okay”, her mother told her.

“But I wanted to be there”, Megan said.

“I know and your sister will understand. Just get home as soon as you can, okay sweetie?” her mother said.

“Okay. Goodnight”, Megan said hanging up. Tears filled her eyes and a small sob escaped her lips.

“Are you alright, darling?” a voice asked. 

She looked up and saw a man standing there. 

He wore a dark grey hoodie with the hood pulled up, dark jeans, and Vans. 

Megan wiped her face with her hoodie sleeve. “I’m fine”, she told him. 

“Pardon me, but usually when a beautiful woman is crying, she’s not fine”, he said. 

Megan sniffled and said, “I missed my flight and now I’m stuck here. My sister’s giving birth and I’m going to miss it. I was trying to get home in time”. 

“I’m sorry, darling”, he said, “When can you get another flight out?” 

“Not until tomorrow morning”, she told him.

“You’re welcome to stay with me for the night”, he said.

“I don’t even know your name”, Megan said. 

“My name is Tom. Tom Hiddleston”, he said, “I promise not to try anything. I just want to help. Honestly”. 

* * *

An hour later, Megan stood in Tom’s flat.

“There’s a guest bedroom down the hallway there. Make yourself at home. I’m going make a cuppa and go to bed”, Tom told her. 

Megan made her way to the bedroom and flopped on the bed. 

A few minutes later, Tom entered the bedroom carrying two mugs. “I thought you might want one”, he said handing it to her.

“Thank you”, she said. 

Tom lay down on the bed next to her.

If anyone had told her 24 hours ago that she would be lying in bed drinking tea with a gorgeous man, she would have laughed in their face. 

Maybe being stranded in London wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
